Dream Come True
by Slivering
Summary: Misty is Ash's dream. But when Ash is finally ready to tell her how he feels...will she break his heart? Make his dreams come true? Hit him with a mallet? Dedicated and a Contest Entry for Ivybean!


**Dreams Come True**

"Okay...this is the place," Ash took a deep, shaky breath as his older friend Brock stopped his car in front of the Cerulean Cape, one of the most romantic, inspirational places in the City of Cerulean. His heart was pounding a million miles per second, and his stomach was filled with butterflies that wouldn't stop.

"Hey, Ash..." Brock looked over from the back seat to see Ash fumbling to undo his seat belt. He was so nervous his fingers were a wreck. "Look, calm down... it's not the end of the world if things don't work out.."

Ash glanced up and glared at the caramel skinned boy. "Actually, it is the end of the world if she doesn't feel the same way," he spat, finally getting rid of his seat belt and jumping out of the car. The air was warm, despite it being mid-winter, and the ground was covered in a blanket of white, whilst snowflakes continued to float to the ground.

_**Love of my life**_

_**I don't have a lot to give you**_

Brock chuckled, shaking his head. "Well man, good luck," he sat, reaching out from the open window and patting his shoulder. "Besides, I have a feeling things _will _work out," he reassured him. Ash looked at him dubiously, "Yeah, which is why she used to hit me with a mallet every time I said something," he responded sarcastically, crossing his arms and shivering.

The asipring breeder just laughed, before narrowing his eyes. "Things _better _work out...we just packed up our things and travelled all the way from Sinnoh to here because you couldn't stand being away from Misty anymore...you better not come back without her!"

"Oh, I just hope it does," Ash said quietly, sighing heavily. He turned and looked at Brock gratefully, "Thanks for the ride Brocko... I think I can take it from here,"

_**What's in my heart**_

_**Is all that I can really give you**_

As Brock rolled the windows back up and drove away, Ash stood there for a moment and watched this navy van disappear into the distance. _No, come back! _his mind screamed. He didn't want to do this. Heck, he was scared to death of even talking to Misty right now.

His eyes darted around frantically, and he let out a breath of relief as he realized Misty had still not arrived. Folding his hands behind his back, he began pacing around to try to remember what he had planned to say. He had it all prepared for a week now, but all his thoughts had evaporated because his anxiety had took over.

_She's going to be here any moment now... _he thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. _Either she's going to break my heart, make my dreams come true...or hit me with her mallet..._

_**Love, undying love is all I have**_

_**A handful of words, that might make you laugh**_

"Ash?"

The raven-haired boy stiffened, every muscle in his body tensing. He could reconize that voice anywhere, and he for a fact, knew it was Misty. _Alright Ash, you can do this...just turn around...it's not that hard... _

Slowly, he shifted and took small, tentative steps and turned around, feeling his heart racing wildly against his chest. Well, there she was. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks just by looking at her. The girl had grown for sure, and had a healthy, slender figure. Her hair was now hanging half-way down her back and was not tied up in a side ponytail like she used to keep it. She was wearing a dark purple jacket and furry beige winter boots.

To his relief, Ash noted that she still had bright aquamarine eyes, one's that were filled with curiosity, along with the same shade of carrot orange for hair. _Hopefully she's still as strong as she used to be too...she'll need to catch me if I faint... _the black-haired boy thought in a slight daze.

_**And all the strength that you need **_

_**To make it through**_

"Ash?" Misty repeated, her emotion unreadable. He gulped, shuffling forward. "Um..h-hi Misty," he said, feeling all the courage, if any, that he had before disappear into thin air. "Long time no seen?"

"No kidding," the red-head said in a hollow voice, her green eyes expressionless.

"Misty, I came here because I have to tell your something really important," the brown-eyed boy said shyly, a blush streaking above the bridge of his nose.

_**All your troubled times**_

_**I give all of myself to you**_

"Really? How interesting," Misty said softly, her voice toneless and hinted with sarcasm. Ash flinched, his stomach churning uncomfortably. _Well, this is going well... _he thought to himself miserably. By the looks of it, Misty didn't seem to want anything to do with him.

"Okay, well you know that time...when you visited me in Hoenn..." he began nervously, trying to read her expression. Unfortunately, it remained solemn. "Well, I mean, it was great to see you and all... your my best friend..."

He noticed Misty raise an eyebrow when he said that, and inwardly wondered if he was getting somewhere.

_**Only you**_

_**My dreams come true**_

"Okay, so it was nice seeing your after so long...but then when you left..." he sputtered, "I missed you!" _Oh, I'm a goner for sure... _Ash decided. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. "So anyways, it started off just a little but by the end of my journey with May, I was practically craving to see you!"

Finally, Misty spoke. "Just like you crave a hamburger every morning? Just like you crave a new badge?" her voice was cold and dejected.

_Ouch. _"N-no!" Ash stuttered, taking a step back. "Not at all!" he managed to spit out.

_**Love of my life**_

_**You were all I ever wanted**_

Misty put her hands on her hips, her cheeks flushed from the cold air. "Well, I'm freezing my butt out here, so can you please get to the point or do you want to take this inside?"

"Uhh.." Ash sweatdropped, before shaking his head. "Sorry!" he said, hastily backtracking. "I'll...I'll get to the point..."

Misty looked at him expectantly, and Ash picked a little bit of sadness in her oceanic eyes. "Just tell me Ash..."

_**To be with you**_

_**Is all I ever really wanted**_

"Okay," Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth and inhaled and exhaled slowly. "The...the point...the point is..."

The wind swept through the air, swirling around and blowing in Misty's face. She crossed her arms and shivered, staring at the raven-haired boy.

"I love you!" Ash blurted, his cheeks redenning abruptly after he said it. A painful silence filled the air, and a thick tension rose between the two teenagers standing a few feet apart from each other.

_**You, you've made my life a fairytale**_

_**You've added love to a life that was so stale**_

Misty looked up at this, and for a split second, Ash saw bewilderement and surprise fill her face, before her expression became unreadable again. She looked at the ground, and a single tear trickled down the side of her face.

_Oh boy, I've done it now... _Ash thought to himself, feeling his heart shatter in two. _She hates me, she totally hates me...ugh...why'd I even do this... stupid me, stupid me..._

"I waited five years," her voice rung loud and clear, cracking slightly. Ash shuddered at how broken she sounded.

_**And know that I'll be here**_

_**Always for you, when you need a friend**_

Ash blinked, stumbling backwards. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Misty shushed him.

"Five freaking years..." she said angrily, her eyes flaring up with fury, "Day and night, I would think to myself...when is Ash going to call! Does he remember me? I wonder if I'm still his best friend! When's he coming home?"

Ash swallowed, inching forward anxiously. "B-but...I wanted to call you! I was just so nervous whenever I picked up the phone...that I would hang up before you picked up!" he paused, tearing up a bit as he got desperate, "Misty, and...and you know me! I never get nervous!"

_**I've been waiting my whole life for you**_

_**Now my waiting is through**_

"That's not the point!" Misty snapped, stepping forward determindly. "I spend so many years, wasting my time thinking of you and filling my mind with hopeless thoughts that would never come true, praying for your well being...because...because..."

She was full out crying now, tears flowing down her face, shivering in the wind as her hair clung to her forehead.

"Because...what?" Ash asked in a small voice, guilt already starting to take its toll.

_**All my nights I spent dreaming I knew**_

_**That my dream would come true**_

"Because I loved you, you idiot!" she shouted, wiping her tears and glaring at him.

For a second, Ash just stood there, feeling his chest go tight. He felt like his breath had been taken away. "You...so...I...you...d-don't...love me?" he squeaked, feeling every hope in his heart vanish.

Misty looked up, confusion overpowering her anger. "W-what do you mean?"

_**So many nights**_

_**I laid awake dreaming I knew**_

"Y-you said..y-you said you _loved me..._as in...you used to...but now you don't?" he said, blinking back a flow of tears that wanted to come.

Misty smacked her head. He was such a dense moron. Taking a deep breath, Misty walked up to him and stared him in the eye. Ash's breath hitched, they were so close to each other. There noses were almost touching, and he could feel her peppermint breath against him. And her tender lips...oh how he wanted to kiss her right then and there...

"If you really love someone, you can't just _not _love them," she said in a soft, gentle voice, all the tears that had spilled down her cheeks disappearing. Leaning in, she cradled his head and pressed her lips against his.

_**One day I'd be with you**_

_**Now all my nights of dreaming are through**_

As they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily, a single snowflake landed on Ash's nose. Giggling, Misty reached up and brushed it away with her hand, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Ash looked like he was in a dream...a fairytale... his face so disorted. Finally, grabbing her shoulder he whispered into the winter air, "Your my dreams come true,"

Then they continued kissing.

_**'Cause my dream has come true**_

_**Dream come true...**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

This was my first one-shot that I have ever written...seriously...and I think I did a pretty good job on it. It is also a contest entry for Ivybean! :P Makesure you read her story "The Return of the Uknown!" she is the funniest writer I know! ^.^ Also, sorry this is such a late entry Ivybean...hehe... I don't really mind if I don't win...I just really want to see Ivybean make more one-shots because they are so _adorable. _Anyways, thanks for reading, and review if you can please! It's greatly appreciated! _Also, I do not own pokemon, nor do I own the song 'Dreams come true," by Frozen Ghost. _HAPPY WRITING!


End file.
